Inside the Story
by The Theorist
Summary: We take an in-depth look at some possibilities and plot holes in every Alpha and Omega movie made so far, starting with the first.
1. Chapter 1

**Theory 1: Humphrey's Parents.**

We already know the story of the first movie- two young wolves from opposite ends of the social order go on a wild, transcontinental adventure a fall in love and together change the practice of their home for the better. However, there are still several holes that are never filled by the movie, or any of its sequels for that matter.

The first thing we will look at is Humphrey. We know he is the eccentric, fun-loving omega, but what we never see in this movie, and never hear mention of, are his parents. So that raises the question: "Where are his parents?"

Every other main character (I.e. the ones that the story mainly focuses on) has a full back story, with the exception of Garth, who has no mother. But we will discuss his potential past later.

Right now, we will focus on the omega.

If we look carefully at all of the other background characters in the movie (those who do not have lines and act simply as extras) there are a few who bear some vague similarities to our omega friend. However, there is not one of them who interacts lovingly with Humphrey or each other, so it is hard to believe that any of them could be his parents. And I realize that he is a grown wolf and he would not want his parents clinging to him; but the total absence of them is questionable.

The most popular theory, mainly based off of several fanfictions, is that Humphrey was not born a native to the Western Pack and was in fact a runaway or abandoned. While this theory is quite feasible, especially with a lack of evidence to suggest otherwise, I have to argue that it is not entirely accurate. Here are my reasons.

Reason number one: I know that this is a kid's movie, but I have a difficult time believing that Winston and Eve would accept him into their pack on the grounds that wolves are incredibly territorial, and if a pack would murder a pup for simply being blind, what would stop it from doing the same to a pup with no parents to take care of it at all, especially if it is an omega?

Reason number two: It is quite evident that there is an ongoing food shortage, and clearly the packs are having a difficult time as it was catching enough food to feed everybody, so why would they bring in an extra mouth to feed when they could barely feed themselves?

Reason number three: While there is little evidence to suggest that Humphrey didn't come from a different pack, there is even less evidence to suggest that he did. The way other wolves in his pack interact with him suggests no differences between them in any way, and, even if he had been there for a long period of time, I feel as though he would still catch friction from at least somebody. Also, we meet multiple packs in later sequels, and there is not a one who recognizes him other than the omega who married Winston's daughter.

Arguments will arise that he was possibly born to two lone wolves, but with the tight proximity of territories in the park, it is hard to believe that there would be any lone wolves within their grounds at all. The only reason why Humphrey could have been considered a lone wolf if he had decided to leave would have been because he boarded the train and left the park completely. With so many packs in the park, why would his parents cut through so many others to leave him in the West?

Now, there is a possibility that he had come from a pack like Banff where omegas are not allowed to live and his parents fled with him to protect him, but if he had come from Banff, I feel as though its leader, King, would have recognized him, regardless of if he was just a pup when he left.

So just where in the world did he come from?

The fact is, there is no definitive answer, but I feel as though the most reasonable explanation, outside of neglect from the producers, is that something happened to his parents. Mother Nature is cruel, and all too often a mother will die while giving birth to its pup, and the father will simply leave once the pups are old enough to hunt, because then his job is done. I know this is kinda shaky since both Kate and Garth have parents, but since they are, in fact, the leaders of their respective packs, it would only make sense for them to still be around. And if Humphrey's mother died during birth, how did he survive? It is possible that he was taken to another female who had given birth recently to be taken care of until he was old enough to fend for himself.

But why would they use so much effort to save one omega pup?

There are quite a few possibilities here.

The first is that with the threat of war so great, they needed every wolf they could get. Even an omega could be used as bait in a time of crisis.

Another is that they simply did not have the heart to let the pup die, or that his father would not allow them to kill his child. But the latter statement does not account for much if he abandoned him, so it does not really work. But for the sake of viewing every angle, we must address every possibility.

Perhaps his mother had a sister who would not allow the death of her newborn nephew and took him under her care, but there is still no mention of any primary caretaker, so there still lies a gap in his story.

Another popular idea is that both of his parents died somehow, but anybody who can cope with losing one of, let alone both of, their parents so well and in such a short timespan would be nothing short of a sociopath, and I just don't see it in Humphrey's heart to not actually care about something like that.

I don't know. This one is really hard to figure with the lack of any hard evidence to suggest that any view is right or wrong. However, it is still in my firm belief that Humphrey is a native of the West, even though that is as far as I can honestly go with it without being too presumptuous.

Let me hear from you guys. Do you have a possible theory as to where he came from? Is there something I missed? Do you think that everything stated above is complete nonsense? Hit up a review telling me your view of our omega's origin, don't be shy. Since the story is so deluded, there is no right or wrong answer. Tell me what you think and stick around for more theories revolving around the Alpha and Omega franchise.


	2. Garth and Others

**Theory 2: Garth's Mother, and Other Theories.**

_Alright, so I was not entirely right in my previous chapter by stating that they would have killed Humphrey for crossing their lands. My bad, but still, with a food shortage I feel as though they would be hesitant to accept a pup into the pack, especially if it was in bad shape, which is likely if he ran from one pack had to travel for a long time._

_But to heck with it, can't win em all_.

Let's focus now on Garth.

It is clear from every Alpha and Omega movie so far that Garth is motherless, but what we don't know is why. What happened to her? Did she die? Did she leave? Was her death one of the reasons why tensions were so high between the East and West?

I'm your host The Theorist and this is Inside the Story.

Garth is the strong, egotistical suitor who had been assigned to marry Kate, the daughter of his father's greatest rival, but that is just about all we know about him beside the fact that he eventually falls in love with Lilly.

Like Humphrey, he is missing vital parental figures, and once again, we have no idea why or what happened to them.

One possibility is that she left Tony, because let's be honest, he isn't exactly the most likable wolf in the world, so even though she had a pup, she left her husband because she could not stand to live with him anymore.

But the question is- where did she go, and why didn't she take Garth with her? As I stated previously, there are no real unclaimed lands mentioned in the movie, so she would have either had to join another pack, or remain in the pack, but stay distant from Tony. This is possible, but there is no real evidence to suggest her presence. At least we can safely guess why she allowed Garth to remain in his father's care, though. While her husband was incredibly bitter, the deal with the West would have likely to already been made, so if she were to leave and take him with her, war would surely break out. Obviously she would still care about the well-being of her former husband and her pack, so it is reasonable to assume that she would not want there to actually be a war.

Theory 2 is that she died somehow, either giving birth to him or of some accident or disease in his early pup days. Both are reasonable assumptions, since there would be a significant reason for Tony to wish to assure his well-being, aside from the fact that he is his son, because he is the heir to leadership. Without him, the bloodline would be severed and Tony would have to either find a new mate and try again, or elect a new heir upon his death. If she died, depending on the bond they shared, I feel as though Tony would take a long time to recover. So it is quite possible that if Garth's mother had indeed passed while giving birth to him, Tony would either find a nursing mother to volunteer to take him in, or force her to until he was old enough to be weaned off of milk. However, no such figure of significance arises, though, due to the lack of character development in the first movie, and the total absence of Garth from the third and fourth movies, there is an immense possibility that she is there, but was never mentioned.

If Garth's mother died in the early days of his life either in an accident or by some disease, there would be no need for a second mother figure, and while it may still hurt him, he is an alpha, and alphas, according to the 4th movie are taught to channel their fears and their feelings so they are almost numb while on the job. But I'll bet he has spent many nights thinking about her.

That concluded rather quickly, so let's move on to another character theory. Why is it that Lilly is so different from everybody else in her family?

There are only two possibilities to put under the microscope.

The first is quite obvious and the most likely of the two. It is concretely possible that either of her grandparents or great grandparents had similar traits and she was born with them, because some genetics have been known to skip generations.

And the other, highly less likely possibility is that she is not Winston's daughter at all. This would mean that Eve cheated on Winston at some point with another male and the two conceived pups together, but in order to avoid discovery, she and her adulterer swore into silence and would pass the pups off as Winston's. Like I said, not too likely.

And finally, we'll move away from characters and begin looking at some things that were either left out of the movie's plot, or did not make much sense.

The first to be brought up is why the packs wished to unite in the first place. I know they talk about food shortages when Winston and Tony meet to discuss the foul play in the hunt, but wouldn't bringing the two packs together only make the food more scarce?

There has to be some underlying reason to this, but what could it be?

I have not seen many stories that try to cover this grey area, but there are some out there who have brought up some feasible theories. However, my theory is this- A long time ago, back before Winston and Tony were even born, the Eastern and Western packs did not exist. There was only one, but when politics were brought into play there was great discord amongst those in the pack and rather than having a civil war, they simply split into two independent packs, like the Schism of the National Democratic Party. One pack thrived and the other one suffered. Both leaders knew this, but whatever differences they had would not allow them to come together. As time went by, tensions began to rise, and this is when we get into Winston's and Tony's rule. They knew that war would soon break out if something wasn't done, so the two pack leaders, with a close and trusted council, met and in an attempt to mend what had been broken. This ultimately led them to decide that in order to end the feud, their first born children would marry and unite them once more. Tony stood by these terms, because he depended on Winston's pack with food growing more and more scarce in the East, but as time went by, and Winston seemed to be avoiding their treaty, he grew desperate. Now, did he send Claw and Scar over for the sole purpose of hunting, or was it all a plot by Tony to call a meeting with Winston to discuss the terms of their arrangement and express to him that he was growing tired of waiting for Winston's cooperation?

what are your thoughts on all of this? Be sure to let me know, and stick around for more Inside the Story.


	3. Moonlight Howl

**New Theory: Moonlight Howl**.

We see in the first movie that the Moonlight Howl is an event where wolves meet to howl (what we perceive as singing) but some things remain unclear.

I'm The Theorist, and this is Inside the Story.

This segment will be relatively short, but let's look briefly at the Moonlight Howl.

What exactly IS it, and why does it occur? Is it a Western only event, or do parties from both, or all packs in the park attend?

Based off of the number in attendance, at least those I can see, I would have to say that it is a combination of at least two packs, most likely the East and West, but how is it that the two packs, which are on the brink of open warfare, can meet at the same place and howl peacefully together without there being conflict?

There are a few possibilities that I can come up with here.

The first is that, at the very least, howling is something that the two packs have in common, so they can put their differences aside for one night and come together to howl. Perhaps the Moonlight Howl was a traditional practice that the pack shared once upon at time if it was actually a single pack, and they allowed it to remain open for both packs so long as they agreed that all hostilities would be dropped.

The second possibility, and not trying to force anything in particular upon anybody, is that the Moonlight Howl is a spiritual event where they all gather to worship the moon, or whatever else they may possibly believe in, like going to church, or to a mosque. This idea seems rather far fetched, as so far religion is something known only to be practiced by humans. However, in order to make it easier to connect with the characters, the producers could easily have entwined a hint of spirituality into the lives of the wolves.

Either way, whether you believe in it or not, worship is a pretty good reason to put the feud aside, because for some, there is no greater importance than God, or whatever other name it is given.

But given that the wolves dance and some probably, shall we say, conjugate, at the Moonlight Howl, I would have to say that it is likely not a holy event, even though there are some religious houses where song and dance go hand in hand. I still don't think that burying bones can be considered appropriate in a holy setting if you catch my drift.

Heck, with the way I just described it, it almost sounds like it could be a fertility banquet of some kind... But probably not. Let's just skip that part...

So that's all I have to say about the Moonlight Howl, next let's look at the scene right before Kate and Humphrey are drugged by the park wardens and shipped off to Idaho.

We know that the wardens chose Kate and Humphrey, but was this decision based off a whim? Were they shot just because they were the only two wolves they could find together who happened to be of opposite genders? Maybe. Maybe the wardens were lazy, or, maybe they saw the way that the two interacted as a display of flirtation.

This seems much more plausible, as we know that wardens are usually experts, or know a lot about the animals inside of their nature reserves, so they should know that pairing two random animals together and hoping that they would mate would not yield a very high chance of success, because let's face it, even in the animal kingdom, females are very picky about their suitors.

I think that the wardens saw Kate and Humphrey together, and, even though Kate was displaying frustration with her partner, her body language suggested that she was playing with Humphrey. It was obvious that Humphrey was playing with her, so they just needed to watch and be sure that she interacted in a similar fashion before making their decision. At least we can agree that, either way it happened, it was the greatest thing to ever happen to the park.

Next, I'll point out something that seems slightly unrealistic.

When Kate and Humphrey leap off of the cliff to address Marcel and Paddy for the first time, Kate lands on her paws after turning a series of flips, but Humphrey falls at the very least twenty feet and lands directly on his chest. I'm no expert in anatomy, but with the amount of force he would have struck the ground at from falling from a height like that, I would have to assume that he would have broken some ribs, and had the wind knocked out of him for sure. Needless to say, he would not have pulled himself straight up to his paws and shook it off with a few stretches.

Next, Marcel's shot.

Would it have actually gone in?

I know that physics are not-existent in cartoons, so I have a hard time even imagining it making it to the hole in the first place, but with the way the ball was rolling, I would have to say that it would not have had the amount of forward momentum needed to overcome the oblong point over which it would have had to turn in order to go into the hole. In fact, it almost looks as though the ball had stopped a fraction of a second before the bird touched it, so I'm going to have to say that he would not have gotten his birdie.

Next. Marcel would have to be super goose to not have been taken down by Humphrey when he latched onto his foot, let alone lift him up off of the ground and fly around with him for as long as he did. Now, I'm not downsizing the movie, because I love it. Why else would I be a fan of it and watch it so closely? I know it's a kid's movie, and like I said, physics do not exist in cartoons, so it works in a comical standpoint, but afterwards, it becomes questionable at best. We'll call this one cartoon none sense and let it slide.

I've run out of things to say for this segment, now it's time to let me hear from you. What are your thoughts on all of this?


	4. The Flood, and other theories

Next Theory: What happened that night after Humphrey rescued Kate from the flash flood?

After getting separated from their ride home, Kate abandons Humphrey in a fit of anger and winds up in trouble when she tries to cross a river which had risen during a flood, so Humphrey saves her and they go find a place to sleep, but is that all that there is to be said about it?

I'm your host, and this is Inside the Story.

As is the same with the conflict between the East and the West, there is little said to try and cover this grey area. In fact, I don't know of a single story in existence that even attempts to touch base with this. However, we know, or maybe I just assume that something had to happen other than finding a place to sleep. I'm not trying to say that anything sexual occurred, but I like to believe that when it was all said and done, Kate kissed Humphrey that night. I have no hard evidence to prove this, but notice the way the two look at each other the next morning when they roll over and discover that they are touching noses. I know that this could all be simply because they were touching noses when they weren't supposed to, but I feel as though there is something unseen behind both of their eyes that suggests what I am thinking. When they come to, I think that Kate and Humphrey remember exactly what had happened that night, and Kate thinks of it as a mistake, while Humphrey reflects happily upon what they did. Kate silently tells him that it was a one time deal and then brushes her tail over his head as a playful gesture. She knows that Humphrey loves her, but as of right now we know that she doesn't love him. Or at least she pretends that she doesn't.

I don't know. Maybe I'm just reading too far into this, but my gut tells me that something of this nature happened.

And this leads me into my next theory.

When exactly did Kate fall in love with Humphrey?

We have all seen the movie, so we all know that Kate eventually falls for Humphrey, but when exactly did this moment occur?

There are many potential points throughout the movie when Kate could have fallen in love with our omega friend, and the one most commonly identified as such is the scene where the two howl together.

It is a reasonable and probable assumption to make, but I like to believe that these feelings of love for him were there even when she was a pup, but since she was too young to understand what love was, and had spent so long at Alpha School, these feelings were forgotten. As they traveled together from Idaho back to Jasper, she began to slowly realize these feelings, but fought them off because she knew that it would never work. I do believe, though, that the moment where she first fell in love with him was when they had bear trouble up on the mountain. Once again, he saves her life, and for the first time in forever, he shows her what it truly means to have fun. This leads them to the scene in the train, where they laugh and play like two pups in love, then finally, though they may not be consciously aware of it, when they howl together that night, they express their love for one another. Obviously Kate realizes this when they are finished and this leads to everything else that we saw occur on the train.

I have only two more topics of discussion before we close this segment on the first Alpha and Omega movie and move on to the second: A Howl-iday Adventure.

What made Humphrey change his mind, and what would have happened if he never came back?

There are stories upon stories about the latter, and most, if not all of them follow the same idea. Kate married Garth despite what she felt in her heart and together they bring that packs together, but when it is discovered that Humphrey is missing, she and Garth or others go out in search for him, but he either refuses to come home or they remain with him and build a pack of their own. However, I like to believe that it would not be quite so simple. I like to think that Humphrey would do anything but prosper as a lone wolf, and I doubt that Winston or Eve would allow Kate to go in search of Humphrey because why waste so much time on an omega?

But let's move away from this and backtrack a bit to when Humphrey was on the train. We all know he comes back and it was the greatest thing to happen to the park, but he seemed pretty set upon leaving. Why would he come back if he knew he had nothing to come back to?

They say that love is blind, so maybe despite what his head told him, he would make one last desperate attempt to win her heart and change the law of the packs.

Or maybe as he thought about it, he realized something that he had missed. He realized that Kate loved him too, so he thought that maybe if he was lucky, she would back out and come clean, which she did.

Or maybe he just was not strong enough to leave.

And finally, what did Kate and Humphrey whisper to each other following the stampede?

The moment where it appears as though Kate had died and Humphrey would never get to tell her that he loved her is one of the most emotion fueled moments I've ever seen in a cartoon feature, but let's talk about after that.

Kate tells Humphrey that she wanted to tell him something then begins to whisper in his ear.

I believe that what she did was tell Humphrey how she felt, that she did not marry Garth, then began to secretly go through the marriage process by nibbling on his ear.

Humphrey tells her he loves her too then nibbles on her ear and finally, they rub noses, indicating that they were now married. So even if they were still denied by the packs to marry, they were still technically married.

And in the words of Forrest Gump: "That's all I have to say about that."


	5. Alpha and Omega 2

Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure.

This rather disappointing, straight to DVD sequel was not likely what anybody expected to follow the masterpiece that was the original Alpha and Omega, but, despite its cult following of loyal fans, the movie never turned enough profits and was doomed to fall into the Walmart Special category.

But we are not here to give a review. We are here to once again dissect the story and hopefully try to fill some of the holes left unfilled.

As always, I'm your host, and this is Inside the Story.

As one may have guessed, I have a lot to say about this sequel, so this portion of the chat will be quite long.

And here we go.

We'll start by first looking at the three pups: Stinky, Claudette, and Runt, but primarily Stinky and Runt, because there is not much behind Claudette. She's just kinda there.

We know from a short expansion of exposition that Stinky is the oldest and heir to the leadership, but honestly, I cannot ever take him seriously because of the name he had been given. So this leads me to wonder: why is it that kate and Humphrey even named him that in the first place? I mean, a name like Winston holds an aura of authority, but Stinky is laughable.

Not seeking to offend anybody here, but perhaps they named their first born pup in the same fashion in which the Native American in that one joke was named Two Dogs F****ing. They just named him after the first thing they saw or smelt.

Or maybe they named him later in his life so his name would fit with his personality. Maybe he had a bad gas problem as a newling, or maybe he just has a really bad odor problem.

Another possibility is that Stinky is not his real name and is in fact, just a nickname, but then the question becomes: what is his real name?

We will skip over Claudette and Runt in the name category because their names work for them.

But now we will put Runt under the microscope and dissect his brief history, and explore the possibilities behind his strange talent.

How is it that he, a wolf, can actually climb a tree?

I don't know if such a thing is actually possible in real life, or if wolves just have yet to figure out how and he is the first, but we can all agree that such a talent has come in pretty handy a couple of times.

Still, though, that doesn't answer why he climbs trees.

We'll overlook the 'how' because we all see how he does it, so we'll focus on the why.

I like to think that since he is the runt of the litter and the only omega in the litter, he was at first self conscious about who he was. He felt insignificant despite what his father told him about the strength in uniqueness, because he felt as though he was just like every other omega pup in the park, so he felt the need to do something no other wolf could do, but alphas could do so many things, so what was there?

I think the answer came to him when he was out and maybe he saw an alpha wolf run some would be prey up a tree. Try as it might, that alpha wolf just could not get at what he was after and that was when Runt realized that wolves could not climb trees. If he could be the first, he would be special, so he set it in his head that he would succeed no matter what. Obviously he failed many times, but eventually he figured it out, overcame his feeling of insignificance and unveiled his new talent to his brother and sister in the beginning of the movie.

Theory Two: Salty and the Berry Patch.

Following Runt's successful attempt to climb a tree, we join Kate and Humphrey who are in the process of setting up their cave for dinner with Kate's parents. I'm gonna go off on a rabbit trail and say that I love the way the two interact in this scene. It is very much a married couple situation.

Rabbit trail over.

Salty comes in and invites Humphrey over to the wild berry patch, claiming that they were fermented. People who are familiar with wine know that it is made from fermented grapes, so we can assume that the two of them went and got drunk, but could this be why Salty always seems to be stoned out of his mind? Is he a berryholic? Does he spend just a little bit too much time in the berry patch?

Or are berries like alcohol at all?

The way the two act upon returning home does not bear much similarity to two individuals who went out drinking. In fact, I'd say that they were high. So perhaps those fermented berries are like wolf weed. That would better explain Salty's stoner-like behavior.

Theory Three: What the Hell Happened to Eve?!

Hands down, Eve was my favorite character from the first movie because of her psycho, "if you mess with me I'll rip your head off" attitude, but in the second movie she mellowed out completely, which was greatly disappointing. So what the hell happened to her?

Was the reason why she was so edgy in the first movie simply because of stress? It would make sense because she didn't want her pups to be subjected to warfare, but I like to think that it wasn't simply because of the war.

If berries are what I think they are, Winston probably had her start using them medicinally as a means of controlling her temper. I guess it works, but he doesn't want her taking too many of them for obvious reasons.

Or maybe in the first movie, Winston and Eve were so caught up in the feud that they were dead in bed. A little good intercourse will solve a lot of anger issues. That idea isn't necessarily meant to be taken seriously, but if one wishes to take it into actual consideration, have at it, brother.

Theory Four: Exactly what "detour" is Garth talking about when he and Lilly arrive late?

This one seems rather open and shut, and I hate to keep bringing up sex, but I feel like it is kind of implied with that "very tall grass" comment that their detour meant having a bit of fun before coming over.

Theory Five: Runt and Princess/Terra.

Runt, being a kindhearted omega, can see right through Princess when he first meets her and knows immediately that she does not agree with what her father is doing. This is exactly why he says and does everything the way he does, to make her realize who she truly is and what she truly stands for. Or maybe he thought that a little bit of kindness was all she needed to see the value in all life, so in showing her this kindness, he sways her heart enough to do exactly what he wanted her to do: stand up to her father and allow Runt to escape.

Either way you slice it, she winds up falling in love with that little pup, like a sister loves a brother, or a mother loves a son.

Theory Six: What happened to King?

There is not much to be said about King and the rest of the Rouges following their retreat, but I feel as though if something did not happen to them, they would have re-mobilized and made another attempt to take the West, because King seems the type to not give up so easily.

I feel as though he was captured and there was some off screen dirty work for his crime, because he was trampled by his pack when they fled and abandoned. Either he was badly injured and executed, or his stubborn nature wound up being his ultimate demise. He would not stand to live in a world where alphas could marry omegas, and was willing to die for what he stood for with honor.

Or perhaps he changed his mind, but that is highly unlikely, because as sad as it is to say, many people are not capable of change.

Final Theory, and this has to be the biggest hole in the entire movie. Wolves to pets?

After all that happened, the family comes across the same gas station in the first movie where Humphrey and Kate were nearly killed by the gas station attendant. He is setting up for Christmas and sees the two with their family and he decides what is most important to him on this holiday eve, then leaves, but not before leaving food for the wolves to eat and offering his place as a temporary home for them. This is all well and good in the message that it tried to send, stating that family is what is most important on the holidays, and it does not matter where one celebrates it so long as they celebrate it with the people they love, then it ends.

I hated the way this ended, because there was absolutely no resolution. The only thing we can guess is that they stayed, celebrated the holidays, keeping their friends and family in mind as they did so, then went home. I just wish that they could have actually stayed with them all the way back to Jasper.

Anyway, that is my rant on Alpha and Omega 2. Tell me what you think and give some feedback on what your thoughts are. Have a good one


	6. Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games

Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games.

This was my least favorite of the sequels, but I feel as though it is worth watching again so we can say we looked at everything. (Though I feel like I will regret my decision in the end...)

The premise of this movie is simple, so there really isn't much to say, but we will still give it a go: the Great Games are held for each generation of Junior Critters, but has been overrun by the alpha pups so the West wants to change that and blah blah blah. We get it. However, there are some things in this movie that may have a little bit more to them than meets the eye.

I'm your host, and this is Inside the Story.

The first thing I am going to look at which I kinda skipped over accidentally in the previous segment is why Garth and Lilly do not have pups.

There are quite a few possibilities, some simple, while others, a little bit depressing.

Theory One: Garth and Lilly have simply decided to wait for pups, for whatever reason they may have. But we know based off of the second movie that their relationship is sexual, which is a good thing for obvious reasons, so that means that Garth chooses not to, or is not allowed to "fertilize the garden." I'm sorry for the weird analogy, but we are trying to keep a kid friendly atmosphere.

Theory Two: They have been trying to have pups, but so far, Lilly has not yet been able to become pregnant. This would mean that either Lilly is not fertile enough to become pregnant, or Garth is shooting blanks. Now, if this is the case, have they accepted the fact and given up, or are they still trying? Based off of the way the two behave in the second movie, I am led to believe that it is the latter more so than the former, but at the same time, there is no visible stress between the two of them to suggest that anything is wrong in the first place. Which leads me to side with my first theory more than anything.

Theory Three, and this is the sad one: It happens so many times and is incredibly unfortunate, but expectant mothers will become pregnant, then lose the baby after a few weeks, for whatever reason. The couple seems way too happy for this to have happened, so it is rather unlikely, but for the sake of covering every angle, we must address every possibility. However, I feel once again as though the first theory is the one that is most likely to be true.

Next topic.

Extended Hunting Trip:

My greatest issue with these sequels is that they seem to be written as they go, with little thought as to how well they would tie into each other as a whole. If they could not get a character in, for whatever reason, they simply find the easiest way to write them out.

In this movie, we are told that the alphas are away on an extended hunting trip, but why would they need to be away for almost a week? Where would they go? Wouldn't the food they catch spoil before they managed to get back to the park anyway? While it seems a bit insensible, there are a few ways to possibly, maybe make this make sense.

Theory One: We know that there is an ongoing issue with food shortages, so they may be having to span out beyond their borders in order to find more food to bring back for their pack, but then I would wonder still where they are going? There is a Northern Pack, a Southern Pack, Banff, and Shadow Forest, which is not mentioned until the fourth movie. Where is there for them to go where they would not be intruding on somebody else's land? Perhaps the other packs realize that their neighbors are in trouble, and are willing to allow them to hunt their grounds for relief. But that would be difficult to believe, because, according to Princess in the second movie, meat is scarce everywhere. So that is less likely.

Theory Two: They do not go hunting at all.

This theory is a little bit more twisted and a bit more complex, but as an organized pack with leaders and laws, would they not have a system of politics? And would these politics not involve some form of secrecy amongst the alphas and the leaders? If this is the case, maybe the alphas are not really on an extended hunting trip, but are in fact, scouting out new lands, spying on enemies, or perhaps even engaging in some covert military operations.

Who's to say that the conflict with Banff was resolved in the gap left between the second and third movie? If Banff remains a threat to the security of the allied pack, even if their leader had been captured or killed, I feel as though they would want somebody monitoring them to make sure they weren't planning another uprising.

They could also be scouting them to see how they are fairing following the events of the second movie, especially if it is true that they are doing so without their leader, and seeking for an opportunity to eliminate the pack entirely.

Now obviously the West likes to try to keep an image as the peace keepers of the region, so they could not simply go out and destroy Banff in broad daylight. That would go against everything they stood for. They needed to do it secretly, so this alleged extended hunting trip could just be an alibi or a cover story. Kate could have returned to Humphrey a killer, same with Garth to Lilly, if Garth was sent. Since he and Lilly are not even mentioned in this film, it is hard to say exactly where they were and what they were doing.

Now, why would they need to send Garth on yet another extended hunting trip in the fourth movie if they took care of the problem?

Simple- they didn't, at least not entirely. There were still a few rouges in the area that they knew of, and they had to be eliminated before they could rally and cause trouble.

But why not send Kate, too?

Maybe they had a rotation. Kate headed a legion of wolves from her side of the pack to deliver the initial strike, possibly even assassinating King, if he was still around, then Garth and a regiment from his side of the pack went to finish the job. This would make sense, especially if it was supposed to look like hunting trips.

This all seems kind of shaky since the Banff pack was so populous in the second movie, so maybe they had a lot of extended hunting trips, where each time they would go out and kill a small number of wolves, with a plan to launch a final strike and eliminate all who remain.

With this there is a possibility of some wolves not coming back alive, and some being injured, so how would they explain these things? Accidents? Discord? Ambush?

I don't know.

Let's move on, shall we?

Next: Early Return.

This early return thing sort of debunks my entire theory mentioned before, unless, of course the operation was compromised and they needed to abort it, or it went better than planned and they all could come home. They would still need a good alibi, though, so they only sent Kate while the rest would hold back with the cover story claiming that she knew of the games. Kate, being the mother, is happy to watch her daughter, of course, so she goes and there is not much acting needed. Of course this is all based on if this extended hunting trip was not a hunting trip. In which case it is, then I don't see much sense in it.

The rest of the movie is pretty open and shut, with nothing else to really look at, so I guess this is all I have to say, aside from the fact that this film was a low for the franchise...

Until next time, I'm the Theorist, and this has been Inside the Story.


	7. The Legend of Saw Tooth Cave

**Alpha and Omega: The Legend of Saw Tooth Cave**

This movie is paws down my favorite out of all of the sequels. I mean, these guys really stepped it up from their last disaster, so hopefully the fifth one will be even better. There were still a few issues that I had, but otherwise, it was a good movie.

I'm your host and this is Inside the Story.

Alpha and Omega: The Legend of Saw Tooth Cave, is truly a great film, and is in fact, almost flawless, but there are still a few things that are left unsaid or that do not quite add up.

The first thing that I want to look at is the ghost.

We know that the ghost is Daria's mother, who died after saving Daria from being killed as a pup, but what we don't quite ever learn is how the ghost was birthed. But there are a few things to consider.

Theory One: Witches?

Lyle and Lynk, the two twins, claim that the two female porcupines are witches, and therefore responsible for conjuring the spirit of Daria's mother, but why would they conjure a ghost? It is quite simple, really. The porcupines listened to Floyd tell them about what he saw and together the three of them could only guess that Daria's mother was captured and killed. For obvious reasons, they kept it a secret from the pup, and they knew that the wolves would surely search for Daria, so they knew that she needed to be protected. But how could they, three porcupines, possibly fend off a pack of wolves? They couldn't. If the two porcupines are witches as Lyle and Lynk claim, then they conjured the spirit of Daria's mother to protect the pup from anybody who would seek to harm her, and disallowed Daria from ever leaving the cave. The wolves were so terrified when they first saw the ghost that they never returned to the forest.

Theory Two: Vengeful Spirit.

This is the theory that I personally think is the most accurate. Daria's mother had a mission when she died, and that was to protect Daria from harm, but she knew upon her death that this mission was not complete, as the wolves would not stop searching for Daria, so her spirit remained in Shadow Forest, and would remain there until its mission was completed, and the threat to Daria's life was destroyed. This is why she disappeared and the curse was lifted just as soon as she defeated the wolf responsible for her death and Daria was accepted into the West

Next

Wolves at Rabbit Poo Mountain?

This is one of the few, tiny details that bothers me about this movie, because these wolves were never mentioned in the first movie, yet another example of the story being written as it goes. So the question is this: where did they come from?

The first theory I can come up with is that, like the formation of Banff, wolves from the packs did not agree with the marriage of Kate and Humphrey and deserted, but that cannot be accurate, because if the ghost existed when Tony was a pup, that means that the wolves at Rabbit Poo Mountain were there as well, so that one can be trashed immediately.

Theory Two: Permissive Entrance.

We know in the first movie that Garth and Lilly go up to Rabbit Poo Mountain, but if the wolves were already there, wouldn't they be trespassing? Not necessarily. Who's to say that the wolves did not grant them permission to come into their lands? But then again, they did not seem too welcome to visitors in the fourth movie, so that doesn't seem too likely.

Theory Three: Sneaky Wolves.

This one seems kind of ridiculous, but it is possible that Garth and Lilly snuck onto Rabbit Poo Mountain when they weren't supposed to be there. But their behavior does not indicate that they were doing something that they shouldn't, so I find this possibility highly improbable.

The only other thing I can think of, aside from the writers not thinking this piece of the plot through, is that the wolves of Rabbit Poo Mountain are a nomadic pack of wolves with a vast territory who travel to the mountain seasonally, be it to breed or hunt, and leave the mountain in the care of the West when they are not occupying it. This seems like it doesn't really make much sense, but let's be honest, the presence of these wolves does not make much sense to begin with. The writers just needed something familiar so they could avoid having to explain a new territory.

Next Theory: Idawho?

Based off of the name, and the sign we see when Floyd and Daria are almost run over, we assume that Saw Tooth Cave is in Saw Tooth National Park, Idaho. Now, I'm no mathematician, but with a distance of 836 miles between the two parks, I have a hard time believing that the group would be able to make the journey in 2 days.

Unless of course it is not in Idaho, in which case the sign indicates that there is a park by the name of Sawtooth in Canada, but my map shows no such thing. So where is Shadow Forest? I think it is safe to say that Saw Tooth cave and Shadow Forest are not in Idaho, and that we are only led to believe this. But if so, why? Here's what I think. I think that in order to keep the ambiguity of this mysterious plot, the writers intentionally withheld this information from us, though we can all assume that Shadow Forest is somewhere around Jasper.

Next, a hole.

Weren't they already in Shadow Forest when the wolves from Rabbit Poo Mountain came after Daria? Runt looks off and sees the ghost, or he remembered the ghost and hatched an idea, but either way, it appears as though they were already in Shadow Forest, ran out, then went back in.

Just thought if point that little flaw out.

Final Theory: Does Daria know that the ghost is her mother?

By the end of the movie we know that the ghost is Daria's mother, but does she know this?

All Daria ever wanted was to hear her mother's voice just once more, but since the ghost never spoke, it is possible that she does not know who was protecting her this whole time. After all, since she never saw her mother, or the ghost, she could not draw any visual connection to the two, so the voice was all she had.

Now, it is possible that she figures it out just as soon as the wolf who killed her mother is taken away to god knows where by the spirit, but based off of what I see, there is nothing really to indicate that she knows its identity. We cannot, however, make a clear statement about this, as it is kinda left for us to figure out for ourselves. I like ambiguity and all, but I would have really liked to see Daria actually be able to speak with her mother. This is why I wish that there was just like ten more minutes added on, or maybe a short scene at the end of the credits where the ghost visits Daria briefly and speaks to her. If only one word, that way we know that Daria knows who was protecting her all this time. It would also do well to add to the overall emotion of this film.

Well that is really all I have to say about this movie, now let's start looking at the fifth.

Alpha and Omega: A Family Vacation.

Since this movie has not yet been released, and there is no legit plot, we do not know for sure what it is going to be about, but I want to hear from you guys what you would like to see.

I for one would like to see Daria in the fifth movie, because I fell in love with her character immediately, and I would love for her to have an actual role, not just a cameo. Next, I would like to see Garth again. He and Lilly worked so well together in the second movie, so I would like to see them together again for this final installment. And while we are on the topic of Garth and Lilly, give them some pups, or at least have Lilly be pregnant, geese. I think Lilly would make a great mother. And finally, the thing I would like to see more than anything else. You guessed it: Humphrey's parents and the answers to his past. As you have probably seen, the lack of his past and parents really bothers me, and if they can finally wrap that mystery up and provide some closure for the series, that would be fantastic, because closure has been a bit of an issue in the past. And as a post note, I would like this movie to surpass all of the others, with the possible exception of the original. We've seen in this latest movie that the writers are still capable of telling a solid, heart warming story, while at the same time, throwing in some rather dark themes. I would love for this movie to be the one that they really try hard on and pour everything they have into. I would really like for this to be the one that finally makes me go "Damn, you guys really outdid yourselves this time. This movie was absolutely incredible."


End file.
